Madara's Diary
by katsuki-namikaze
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru are heading back from a mission when they stop in an old abandoned house for the night and make an interesting discovery. Warnings : slash, mentioned violence.


So this idea has been in my head for quite some time and it just wouldn't leave me alone. This takes place in the Shippuden so if anyone is out of character, i apologize in advance. I haven't seen a whole lot of it, but I tried to keep up with what I have seen.

**Warning: Slash, mentioned violence, prostitution. I think that's it for now.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Late one night, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru were traveling back from a mission when they decided to stay in an old rundown house on the edge of the Fire Country. Sakura gently pushed open the door and the team walked inside and stopped in awe. A thick layer of dust covered the entire room, but the team could tell this had once been a majestic house. There was a couch against the side wall and a chair right beside it a coffee table. On the other side of the wall, there were two fairly large bookshelves. On the coffee table there lay a small leather-bound book. While Naruto and Sakura were off exploring the old house, Shikamaru sat back on the couch and picked up the book, intending to glance through it. He opened the book and read.

_December 24, 1908_

_Uh… hi. My name is Madara Uchiha and today is my birthday. Twelfth to be exact. So for some strange reason my uncle Yuki thought it would be a good idea to buy me a blank book to write in. He said something about it being therapeutic? Anyways, since I have nothing else to do at the moment I figured why not write in it a little. I guess now would be the time for me to tell you a bit about myself. I'm twelve as I already said above and I have a younger brother named Izuna who's currently asleep beside me. Ever since our mom died eight years ago, when Izuna was a few months old and I was four, it's been my responsibility to look after him and believe me, I take my job seriously. The only downfall to all of this was that we have to live on our own since no one wanted to take in two children who couldn't work. Nowadays, someone probably would, but we've managed to survive this long on our own so I'd prefer not to now. Besides, I already have a job, maybe not a respectable one, but a job all the same. Izuna's beginning to stir so I have to go. Hopefully he won't wake from nightmares tonight. _

Shikamaru put his finger in the book to hold his place and called for Naruto and Sakura to come back downstairs. Sakura was the first to appear. "What's up?" She asked and looked curiously at the book in his hand.

"It's a journal. Madara Uchiha's to be exact," he replied. Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

"Seriously? How old is it?"

"The first date is December 24, 1908." Naruto finally arrived and Shikamaru repeated what he had just told Sakura.

"Seriously? Well, let's read it!" He said enthusiastically. Shikamaru re-read the first entry then moved on to the next one.

_December 31, 1908_

_Only half an hour left in 1908. Hopefully 1909 will turn out better than 1908 was, but that's highly unlikely. For as long as anyone can remember we've been at war. Why would that change now? Some people though, like myself, still hold on to the idea that it may. Maybe we'll be lucky and Izuna and I will never have to be on the frontlines of a battle. Somehow I don't think that will happen though. Everyone eligible has to fight, no matter what. I dread the day when one of your leader's, Lord Hikaru, men come to tell us we have to. The only reason I'm not out there now is because no one knows I have the Sharingan, our family's Kekkei Genkai, and because I'm raising Izuna. Somehow I feel like that won't matter soon since it's been getting worse and worse for the past few years. If it keeps up like it has been, soon there won't be clans to fight because we'll all be extinct. I got to go, only two more minutes of 1908._

_January 15, 1909_

_It's been a while since I've been able to write. Shortly after the last entry, the base was attacked. Thankfully there were hardly any causalities on our side though there were more than a few Senju. So far only one of ours has been identified as dead with only a few injured. Word is that the only reason they attacked now was because their leader died by poisoning a few weeks ago and they assumed it was one of ours who caused it. And who knows, maybe it was. Word is that his son will be taking over soon and hopefully he'll be able to change things. _

_Anyways, about the raid. Izuna was out in the woods behind our house that's more like a shack that's about to fall down and no amount of repair will change that. Believe me, I've tried. I was out by the river trying to wash our clothes when there was a loud noise then Yuki and Izuna came running back to the house. I stood up and told Izuna to go inside and grab what little weapons we had so that if we were ambushed on the way to the safe house we could at least defend ourselves. Once we arrived we had to stay there until it was over which was yesterday. This is one of the longest we've had in a while. Usually it just takes a few hours, but since most of the snow melted recently, it's not quite as in our favor as it would have been. I have to go now. A lot of the buildings were damaged and everyone has to help rebuild._

_January 19, 1909_

_Officially done rebuilding. _

_January 22, 1909_

_It's been a busy few days at work which is good and bad. Good because it makes more money, bad because it means I leave in pain. I'm a prostitute so being busy is usually painful. Not that it's a walk in the park on other day, but days like today, yesterday, and the day before are the worst because I have to walk two miles to and from work and change clothes halfway there. It's almost time for dinner so I have to go. _

_February 10, 1909_

_Today was Izuna's birthday. He's now eight. And is getting so big that it's hard to make clothes for him. I don't have a whole lot of time to sow new clothes, but if I make them too long to grow along with him, they'll just get damaged and I'll have to make more anyways. Oh well. Hopefully, he's almost done growing. He's almost as tall as me so maybe I could give him some of my old stuff? That'll have to work since we're running low on money to the point that I almost have to steal to get food again._

_February 22, 1909 _

_Oh dear Kami-sama, this is not good. This can't be true. Why can't he be someone else! When I was little there was a raid on the base by the Senju. Not all the uncommon, but this one was… different almost. To me anyways. It was the raid that killed mine and Izuna's mother. Anyways, it started off similar to the most recent raid we had, loud explosion, which is set off by our own men near the gates so the shinobi and kunoichi of the clan have the chance to get ready and not be taken unaware. Anyways, mom had just put Izuna down for a nap and was about to fix dinner when the noise came and she told me to go upstairs and take care of my brother and that she would come get me whenever it was over, just like always. This time was different though. I head the sounds of metal on metal and knew that there was a fight going on close by, maybe even inside the house. After a few minutes I head my mom scream and I went to the edge of the stairs to see what was going on. Needless to say I will never forget the scene and shall not describe it in detail. I must have screamed or made some form of noise because the man looked up toward me and started walking toward the stairs until another man came in and stopped him. Yeah, that's right, you didn't read it wrong. Another Senju, the man's brother or close relative based on the way he spoke to him and essentially told him to leave me alone since I was probably just a kid. Then came the weird part, he looked toward me and actually saw me, but for some reason I didn't feel scared like most would in that position. His dark brown eyes were to warm and kind for me to even be able to be anything close to frightened. Once the other guy had left, he looked back one last time then left. Ever since then I've wanted to find him, maybe even thank him if the situation permitted. And today I did. Sort of. _

_As I said before, I'm a prostitute and on occasion young kids will come in wondering what the place looks like, as a dare from friends, or even because their lost in the big city the place is located in. Today, three kids came in, two boys and a girl, the oldest looked around my age, maybe a year or two younger. Anyways, they started to go over to the front desk until I walked over any spoke to them. They said that they were just looking around and wanted to see what the place looked like since they would probably never be allowed in one. I just looked at them and told them that whoever said that had the right idea. Then the girl looked at me and asked what I was doing there since I was probably around their age and once I told them I worked there they said they would only leave if I went with them. I looked at the woman running the desk, she also owned the place, and she nodded. Anything to get rid of them. So I agreed and a few hours later the children met up with their parents and imagine my surprise to learn that their father was the man that had saved me all those years ago. He thanked me for showing them around the town then they left. Unfortunately for me, when I went back to work and told my boss what had happened with the children, leaving out the part about my connection with their father, she told me who I had met up was the leader of the Senju Clan, Hashirama Senju. I think I nearly had a heart attack. If anyone finds out about this, then I'm as good as dead. Feelings returned or not, caring for the enemy is suicidal in a clan as strict as mine. I just hope I never have to see him again. But then again, I want to so bad. Why did I have to be from the Senju's mortal enemy clan. _

Shikamaru paused for a moment letting that new piece of information sink in. Sakura was the first to comment, "Sounds like he was in love with the First." Shikamaru nodded. "That's kinda tragic. I mean could you imagine? Being in love with someone you could never be with. It must have hurt, especially when they formed the village since they would have had to be around each other a lot."

"True," he said then looked outside. "We probably ought to get some sleep if we want to make it back to the village tomorrow."

"But I wanna hear more!" Naruto whined.

"Tomorrow."


End file.
